1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vision recognition, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling a mobile terminal through use of user interaction recognized by vision recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication technologies have recently been developing more rapidly and, as a result, the functions of mobile terminals have expanded. Accordingly, more various User Interfaces (UIs) and various functions using the same have been provided. Moreover, the mobile terminal provides various input schemes to control the various functions.
To use the various functions through the mobile terminal, the user control these functions by inputting keys included in the mobile terminal. Further, a mobile terminal which includes a touchscreen controls the mobile terminal through touch inputting with respect to a predetermined area of the touchscreen. Thus, the mobile terminal is controlled by directly providing an input by using particular input devices for controlling the mobile terminal.
However, as described in the foregoing, each function provided by the mobile terminal is controlled through key or touchscreen input. Therefore, controlling each function of the mobile terminal is limited to key or touchscreen input. Moreover, controlling each function is simple in that each function is controlled by using an uniform input scheme, such as key or touchscreen input.
A scheme of inputting information in addition to direct inputting by a user includes a vision recognition scheme. The vision recognition scheme refers to a scheme that extracts image information from a captured image and utilizes the extracted information as information for the user interface. For example, a screen of a display device is changed based on the movement of a hand, which is an example of the vision recognition scheme.